Love
Season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta aired on VH1 from March 25, 2019 until July 29, 2019. The season was produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, David DiGangi, Jamail Shelton, Brian Schornak and Richard Allen for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz and Vivian Gomez for VH1. It consists of 20 episodes, including a two part reunion hosted by Nina Parker. Production Development Season eight of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta began filming in October 2018. Months earlier, on July 18, 2018, it was reported that Stevie J and Faith Evans had married in Las Vegas. On October 18, 2018, Tommie was arrested for allegedly attacking her daughter at her high school while heavily intoxicated. On January 3, 2019, while facing up to 54 years behind bars for the crime, Tommie confirmed that she would not be returning to the show. Erica Mena would also not return as a series regular, although she denied she had been fired and would later appear as a commentator for the special 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot, which would air during the season. On February 25, 2019, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta would be returning for an eighth season on March 25, 2019. On March 4, 2019, VH1 released a promo confirming that Spice, Scrapp DeLeon and Yung Joc had been promoted to the main cast, after appearing in previous seasons as supporting cast members. T.I. & Tiny: The Family Hustle's Shekinah Anderson, rapper Akbar V, socialite Pooh Hicks, Che Mack, Joc's fiancé Kendra Robinson and Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood's Moniece Slaughter would join the supporting cast, while Stevie J's new wife Faith Evans would make guest appearances. Bambi's mother Cece and salon owner Sharonda Official would also appear in minor supporting roles. On March 6, 2019, VH1 began releasing a series of cast interviews with Rasheeda, Mimi, Karlie, Spice, Stevie J, Kirk and Tokyo Vanity. On March 16, 2018, VH1 released a sneak peek of the season's premiere episode. On March 18, 2019, VH1 released a 5 minute super trailer. On April 1, 2019, VH1 aired Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified, a special hosted by Tami Roman and DC Young Fly and featuring Love & Hip Hop franchise cast members being awarded in various categories. The show would feature appearances from current and former Atlanta cast members Mimi, Karlie, K. Michelle, Kirk, Momma Dee, Shay Johnson, Yung Joc and Moniece, as well as Love & Hip Hop: New York's Cardi B, Amina Buddafly, Tara Wallace, Mariahlynn, Yandy Smith, Remy Ma, Jonathan Fernandez and Mama Jones, Hollywood's Safaree Samuels, Ray J and A1 Bentley, and Miami's Bobby Lytes and Amara La Negra. On April 8, 2019, VH1 aired another clip show special, 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot, which would again feature appearances from the aforementioned cast members, as well as Erica Mena, Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood's Paris Phillips and Misster Ray, and Miami's Trina. On March 12, 2019, Stevie J tweeted "Not returning for a full season. No need". Subsequently, he appeared infrequently during the season, despite being credited as a cast member in every episode. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. * Despite having green screen scenes, Kelsie, Sharonda and Sina are listed under "guest appearances" in the end credits. Guest stars Gallery Cover art LoveHipHopATL8poster.jpg|iTunes cover. Cast photos Lhhatl_s8_backdrop.jpg|Cast photo. Lhhatl_8_rasheeda_full.jpg|Rasheeda's promo photo. Lhhatl_8_karlie_full.jpg|Karlie's promo photo. Lhhatl_8_mimi_full.jpg|Mimi's promo photo. Lhhatl_8_spice_full.jpg|Spice's promo photo. Lhhatl_8_stevie_full.jpg|Stevie's promo photo. Lhhatl_8_scrapp_full.jpg|Scrapp's promo photo. Lhhatl_8_tokyo_full.jpg|Tokyo's promo photo. Lhhatl_8_kirk_full.jpg|Kirk's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers * Trailer (02:02) – released March 4, 2019. * Super Trailer (05:13) – released March 13, 2019. Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. * The Strength of a Woman: Navigating Double Standards (02:29) – interview with the cast. * Does Kirk Deserve Rasheeda? (05:09) – interview with Kirk and the cast. * What's Tokyo Vanity's Real Name? (02:46) – interview with Tokyo and the cast. * The Cost of Colorism (04:33) – interview with Spice and the cast. * Spice's Jargon (04:24) – interview with Spice and the cast. * Stevie Kept the Faith (04:24) – interview with Stevie J and the cast. VH1.com also features: * Time For a Change in the Criminal Justic System (05:08) – interview with Scrapp and the cast. * Is This Karlie's Last Stop (03:08) – interview with Karlie and the cast. * Rasheeda Did It Her Way (04:09) – interview with Rasheeda and the cast. * Mimi's Happy Place (01:56) – interview with Mimi and the cast. Webisodes Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop Atlanta and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)